


Tom Hiddleston Halloween special

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Loki/Tom Hiddleston one shots and short stories [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Enjoy!, F/M, First Dates, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Parent-Child Relationship, Rescue, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: You meet Tom when your 8 years old, he's 10 at the time but what happens when you meet again on a cold Halloween night 15 years later. Y/N = your name. This is part of a series of halloween one shots so please enjoy and make sure you leave a little review/ comment or kudos on any work you like :) I really appreciate all the feedback. Thanks and enjoy!





	

You stand in front of the mirror. Your all in black jumpsuit and leopard print cat ears showing everyone your cat woman suit. You’ve always loved cat woman so this was the perfect Halloween costume.

Your mum handed you a bag while you and your cousin Luna skipped down the driveway. “Where first?” You hear Luna whisper.

You take her hand as you lead her next door. Luna was the same age as you.. well she was a month older but you were more like sisters than cousins. You both looked completely different. She had blonde hair and blue eyes while you were darker.

Luna knocks the door. A grey haired woman opened the door with a box of sweets. “Hello y/n dear. Please, please take what you want.” She motions to the box with a small smile.

You take a handful as does Luna. “Thank you Mrs Sayier.” 

* * *

After a good hour trick or treating you reach one of the last houses. A group of boys dressed as vampires stand outside the house. They laugh when you both walk past. When they move closer you and Luna pick up your speed, walking quickly to the next house. 

“Let’s not go to that house Luna, we can always come back when their gone.” You whisper, taking her hand again and leading her away as she glares at them.

A few of the older boys catch up on you both. They pull at your hairs and costumes. You both turn to face them. “Are you lesbians?” One of them asks. A brown haired runt is all you can describe him as. “You look like it when you both hold hands.”

You try to turn away but two them catch you by the hair and waist, pressing your body against them. You try to kick out while Luna starts running, screaming for help. A few of them chase her down too, pushing her to the ground before dragging her back to your side. “Let go of us!” You scream at them.

They are all a good foot taller than you and Luna plus they are 2 years older. You and Luna are only 8 but you know they are in their last year of primary school so they must be about 10 or 11 years old.

You listen to them continue their verbal assault as you start kicking out again. You catch the brown runt on the shin while the taller ginger one behind you tightens his grip on your waist when you turn and bite his shoulder. 

“Seriously just let them go.” That’s a new voice. You see a tall blonde haired boy step in front of you. His piercing blue eyes narrowing at the boys behind you.

The one gripping you turns you pushing you against the wall. “Look here, one of our own feels sorry for you.” He turns to face the blonde haired boy who is staring at you intently. His piercing blue eyes focused on yours. “Tom this really isn't your fight, just continue standing in the background-”

You cut him off. While he's turned away you take the opportunity to kick him in a particularly sensitive area. Your knee connects with the area between his legs, he hunches over letting go of you in the process. You then move to the black haired boy holding Luna, his eyes widen when you start punching him, your hand hits his face causing his nose to bleed. Grabbing Luna you run for your life. You look back to see the blue eyed boy smirking at you before turning to laugh at his friends.

“It’s ok Luna, we won’t have to face them again when we move away.”

“I know y/n, I can’t wait to move to out of London.”

You stop at the front door. Thankfully your bags were still full of sweets. “Let’s not mention this to them, they have enough stress with the move.” You whisper, nodding towards your house.

“I’m Tom by the way.” You hear a sharp voice call out behind you. You turn to see it’s the blonde hair and blue eyed boy from earlier.

“And?”

“I thought you might appreciate the help.. in future I won’t bother.” 

He begins walking away and that’s when your heart sinks. You feel a bit bad treating him with such rudeness. He did _sort of_ help you escape. “I’m sorry, we are really grateful for the help Tom.” He turns meeting your gaze. He returns your smile. “I’m y/n and this is my cousin Luna.” You reply, pointing at yourself then Luna who stands with a bored expression beside you. 

His blue eyes never leave you. “Well it was nice to meet you both.. maybe we could go out sometime.. y/n.”

“I’d like that. Thanks Tom.” You say, your smile widening as does his. His straight white teeth shining under the moonlight. “Bye!” You wave at him before the front door closes.

You never saw him again. He was shipped off to boarding school again the next day and you moved out of London a few days later. 

* * *

*15 years later*

His piercing blue eyes still haunt your dreams.

“Daniel come on, your going to be late for dinner with granny and granda if you don't trick or treat now.” You say to your 3 year old son. He stands fixing his black hair, making sure the ends stand up like a punk rocking vampire. “Dan!”

“I’m coming mummy.” He takes your hand as you lead him outside.

“We won’t be long mum, I’ll just take him round a few houses then be back for 8.” You shout into the kitchen.

“No problem dear, Luna will be here any minute with her new banker fiancé so take your time.” You hear your mum say, her voice sounding tired through cooking all day.

Today wasn’t just Halloween but it was also your son Dan’s third birthday. You had a whole party planned for him later.

You stroll down the steps of the small bungalow. Your parents had moved back into London last year. They were now living in a small street on the outskirts of North London. It was a lovely area, the people kept themselves to themselves, the street was quiet and most of the houses were well kept so no need to complain about dirty streets or nightmare neighbours.

“Max’s dad said your cute.”

“Excuse me?” You say, tickling your son. His black hair and green eyes shining bright with mischief.

“Max was saying that your still single and so is his dad so we were thinking..”

“Don’t think too much you might hurt yourself.” You whisper, leading him down a small path to the house next door. “And anyway it’s none of Max’s business if I’m still single, it was your fathers choice to leave us.”

You laugh when he rolls his eyes. It’s like you spat him out of your mouth with how similar you both are.

You knock the white door. Dan stands back with his bag already open. You look down when the door opens, your gaze meeting the longest legs you have ever seen.

That’s when you hear the voice. “You must be Dan. Your grandmother talks about you all the time.”

Your head snaps up. You meet piercing blue eyes and a wide smile.

“Tom?” You puff out, a hand to your chest.

“Yes. You never went out with me after I saved your life.” His velvet voice pulling you in.

You let out a giggle, you can feel heat rise in your cheeks. “A bit of an exaggeration.” You smirk at him. “You technically just allowed me to beat a few people.”

He leans forward, his breath hitting your neck. It sends shivers down your spine. “You never know what could have happened.” He whispers. His lips plant a kiss on your ear before he pulls back.

He lifts a small box off the table and hands it to Dan. “Take whatever you want.” 

Dan’s face lights up. His green eyes widen when he sees all the sweets and chocolates. “If people do that all night I’m not going to be able to get him to sleep.” You say, your voice slightly rough.

Tom meets your gaze again. His piercing blue eyes full of awe. “You look beautiful y/n.”

You look down at yourself. All your wearing is black jeans and a blue hoody. “Oh this old thing, it’s really nothing special.”

You see Tom’s smile widen. “Well to me it is.” You feel your cheeks heat up again. “Meet me for dinner tomorrow night.” It was more of a statement than a question.

You see Dan smile out the corner of your eye. “Of course she will.” He suddenly says when you don't answer.

“Dan! That’s not your choice, you don't even know this man.” You say, leaning down to take his hand again. “I’ll think about it, thanks though Tom.” 

You nod at him. A small smile playing on both your lips. A knowing smile. You lead Dan down the path again.

“Maybe I’ll get my feisty cat woman back.” You hear Tom call out before his door shuts with a low thud. The trees creak at the end of the path as the air fills with that familiar firework smell.

“Let’s stay with granny for a few days.” You whisper to Dan, his little face lighting up.

“Let’s!” He whispers back, his grin matching yours.

A few days never hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some one shot halloween stories. Please feel free to review/comment and leave kudos. I appreciate all the feedback and will reply to any comments on any work you like. :) Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
